Goodbye my dark half
by UltimateSTH
Summary: After a arduous battle with Eggman, Sonic losses his lover. Sonic Forces AU.


BOOOOM!

Like the impact of a meteorite, Super Sonic's spindash wrecked both Super Infinite and Eggman's hyper phantom mech.

Eggman's mech exploded in multiple parts, with the fat doctor landed on the ground and ragdolled through it, he eventually stopped and lay there full of pain, he got way more damage than a normal human could sustain...then again he wasn't a normal human to begin with, so eh.

The null space that surrounded them vanished, leaving now the now wrecked fortress that Eggman resided when he ruled the world, now the resistance will make sure that it's destroyed or at the very least used for something good.

Sonic started falling from the sky as his super form started to fade out, his aura was leaving him alongside his golden fur, now he landed in the ground as his normal blue self, he was surprised that he landed in his feet this time instead of his usual faceplant, especially considering how tired he was, but he wasn't really complaining.

He spotted his archenemy trying to get up, frowning at that the hedgehog was on his enemy in a second.

Eggman starred up to see the bane of his existence giving him an icy glare, despite having a faint idea of what will happen next, the doctor gives a defiant expression.

Sonic already knew what he was gonna do to Eggman after he defeated him, he decided it before even starting this final battle, he continue to glare to the man who he fought for years.

The man who tortured him for 6 months.

The man who caused heavy damage to the people of this world, both physical and mental.

The man who killed countless amount of people.

 **The man who hurt them**

Without having second thoughts, Sonic raised his foot.

SPLAT!

He looked with annoyance at his boot that was now covered in blood and grey matter, he'll have to wash it later it seems.

Taking one last look at the body of his fallen enemy, the blue blur took of to check on the friends that hopefully still…

He didn't want to finish that thought.

He started running back to the outskirts of the fortress, where most of the resistance was fighting the clones, hopefully now that he defeated both Infinite and Eggman the clones would disappear.

And what do you know? There was no clone in sight, the resistance was celebrating their victory, a wave of relief flowed through his body, now he just needed to find them.

He sped through the battlefield, already having an idea of who he was gonna look for first, he occasionally waved back at the soldiers who waved him.

He finally arrived at his destination, he wasn't liking what he saw.

Shadow lay there severely injured, being tended by two resistance members.

Sonic went to Shadow's side, he held his hand delicately as he didn't want to cause him anymore pain that he was already in, when Shadow looked at him Sonic tried to give him a smile, Shadow accepted it and smiled back, he told the other resistance members to give them some privacy.

"H-h-hey, l-love, i s-see you ma-made it" Shadow tried to speak but struggled through the pain.

"Yeah, i made it and saved everyone, you know, the usual" He tried to show off to hide his fear.

Shadow's expression turned serious. "D-di-did you d-do it?".

He already knew of what he was talking about.

"Yeah, i did".

"Good".

Shadow closed his eyes and smiled, then he opened them with a sad expression.

"S-sonic...i'm n-not gonna m-make it".

Sonic was shocked, he knew the damage was bad, but not that it was fatal.

"But, you're the ultimate lifeform, you are tougher than this, you're tougher than him, you can make it, i know you can!" He shouted desperately.

"I-i know that, but t-this is way too m-much for m-me, i'm sorry".

Sonic sighed.

"Look, it doesn't matter, you don't have to be sorry for this" He said, trying to hold back the tears.

"S-so...i gu-guess this is it".

"It seems".

Shadow tried to smile to ease Sonic.

"J-just k-keep going like you been goi-going, don't let m-my death bring you down"

Sonic held Shadow's hand tighter, in truth he didn't want to shrug off his death, he didn't want to put a brave face through it like he been doing since Eggman started torturing him, he just wanted to cry, even though he hated tears.

"I'll try" Was all he feel he could say, he didn't want to lie to his other half.

Shadow smiled, he understood.

"H-hey, before i g-go, can i have a l-last one" It was cliche, but that didn't stop him.

"Yes, yes you can".

And with that their lips connected.

They stood like that for a few moments before Sonic getting up, his boyfriend no longer living.

He let out a few tears, he needed to remain strong for everyone else for now, he'll mourn his beloved death once this was finally over.

Sonic then noticed Shadow's jacket…

He decided to grab it and tie it around his waist.

And then he took Shadow's body, he needed to find his other friends and see if they're okay.

The blue blur took off, now with a part of him missing.

* * *

 ** _That's a wrap for now._**

 ** _Hey guys, i figured that i didn't wrote Sonic fics in a long time, so i figure i should fix that._**

 ** _I wanted to take a stab at sonadow again after my last attempt, i hope it's good._**

 ** _I remember seeing fics about Sonic dying and Shadow being sad, then i thought of doing the reverse for this fic._**

 ** _Originally infinite appeared more here besides a cameo, but i didn't know where to fit him so i decided to keep him a cameo, if you wonder what happened to him, well Sonic's blow knocked him out and he forgot about him._**

 _ **As for the setting, think of it as an AU of forces where stuff are a little more...extreme, i wanted to leave it ambiguous about what happened.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like, catch ya later.**_

 _ **(BTW Sonic is wearing the same outfit he has in the cover, that's probably true for a lot of my stories, just for you to know)**_


End file.
